danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.41 יום שישי כ"ד שבט תשע"ה 13 בפברואר 2015
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.41 יום שישי כ"ד שבט תשע"ה 13 בפברואר 2015 הטוב הטמון במשפטים ובעונשים - מ"שולחן השבת" בעלון חב"ד thumb|650px * עלון חב"ד לשבת פרשת משפטים מפת ירושלים בתקופת המקרא - תחריט משנת 1736 [[קובץ:M5PP.jpg|thumb|650px|מרכז|'מפת ירושלים בתקופת המקרא. תחריט מקורי עתיק בצביעה ידנית, משנת 1736 'באדיבות מ. פולק ת"א - מפות עתיקות]] מ. פולק, בית מסחר בעל מוניטין בינלאומי אשר נוסד בשנת 1899, מפעיל בתל-אביב שתי חנויות. החנות הותיקה הנמצאת ברח' המלך ג'ורג' 36, ת"א, במרכז העיר, מפורסמת בכל העולם בזכות המבחר העצום והמגוון של ספרים ישנים, עתיקים ונדירים בעברית ולועזית. החנות השנייה הנמצאת במרחק הליכה, ברח' המלך ג'ורג' 42, ת"א. מציגה אוסף ייחודי של מפות מקוריות עתיקות, ציורי ארץ-ישראל וליטוגרפיות עתיקות לעיצוב פנים. * המקור אולי יתגלה טיבו של "יין עזה" מהתקופה הביזנטית - היין המשובח בתבל thumb|350px|ימין|הזרעים שהתגלו בחפירות גיא בר-עוזיין עזה הוא כינוי ליין, ששווק דרך נמל עזה בתקופה הביזנטית. ניר חסון כתב באתר הארץ כי גפן שהתגלו בנגב יכולים לחשוף את סודות היין הביזנטי - היין שיוצר בנגב בתקופה הביזנטית, לפני כ-1,500 שנה, היה ידוע בכל העולם כאיכותי, אך זני הענבים לא השתמרו ולכן לא ידוע מה היה טעמו ומדוע היה יקר בהרבה מיינות אחרים גילוי ראשון מסוגו של זרעי גפן בני 1500 שנים עשוי לענות על השאלה: מדוע היין של הנגב היה כה יוקרתי באימפריה הביזנטית אתר רשות העתיקות נכתב: בפעם הראשונה נמצאו זרעי גפן בנגב, שמקורם בתקופה הביזנטית ושמהם יוצר "יין הנגב" – אחד היינות היוקרתיים והמשובחים ביותר בכל האימפריה הביזנטית. הזרעים המפוחמים, בני למעלה מ-1500 שנה, התגלו באתר חלוצה שבנגב בחפירה של אוניברסיטת חיפה בשיתוף רשות העתיקות. "הגפנים שגדלים היום בנגב הם מזנים אירופיים, כשהגפן של הנגב אבדה מהעולם. המשימה הבאה שלנו היא לשחזר את היין העתיק, ואולי כך נוכל להתחקות אחר הטעם ולהבין מה הפך את היין של הנגב לכה משובח", אמר פרופ' גיא בר-עוז מאוניברסיטת חיפה, שעומד בראש החפירה. ממקורות היסטוריים של התקופה הביזנטית מכירים החוקרים את "היין של הנגב" או "יין עזה", על שם הנמל ממנו הוא נשלח לכל רחבי האימפריה. היה זה יין שנחשב למשובח במיוחד וליקר במיוחד, אולם למרבה הצער, הוא לא השתמר עד ימינו ולכן אי אפשר לדעת מה הפך אותו לכה משובח. בחפירות שהתקיימו עד היום בנגב מצאו החוקרים את הטרסות שבהן גודלו הגפנים, את היקבים בהם הוכן היין, ואת הכדים שבהם אוכסן ויוצא, אולם זרעי הגפן עצמם לא נמצאו. כל זאת, כאמור, עד לחפירה הנוכחית בגן הלאומי חורבות חלוצה, שמתבצעות כחלק מפרויקט מחקר ביו-ארכיאולוגי שמטרתו לבחון את הסיבות לעלייתה ונפילתה של החברה הביזנטית בנגב. המחקר מנוהל על ידי פרופ' גיא בר-עוז וד"ר ליאור וייסברוד ממכון זינמן באוניברסיטת חיפה, בשיתוף עם ד"ר טלי אריקסון-גיני מרשות העתיקות. ראו ערך מורחב:יין עזה הקמת אנדרטה לזכר חללי תקרית אל-חמה - 4 באפריל 1951 thumb|300px|ימין| thumb|300px|ימין היום (8.2.15) הייתי ברמת הגולן עם אחד מילדי. ירדנו דרך הכביש ממבוא חמה לכיוון אל חמה. בסוף הירידה, כ- 200 מ' אחרי הפניה ימינה לכיוון צמח, ראינו שני אנשים עוטי מסכות אבק, עובדים ומסתתים שני סלעי בזלת גדולים. עצרנו ליד. על סלע אחד חקוקה כותרת "לזכרם" ומתחתיה חקוקים שבעה שמות בצורת מנורה. על הסלע האחר חקוקה הכותרת "יד לשבעה", כאשר מצידו האחד של הסלע מסותתות המון כפות ידיים, ומצידו האחר מסותתים שבע נעליים צבאיות ומעליהם שבע קסדות. האנדרטה לזכר הנופלים הוקמה על-ידי שלושה אומנים/ פסלים העוסקים בפיסול באבן: * יובל לופן מקיבוץ גינוסר – סיתת את המנורה הכוללת את השמות. * אחיעם ליפשיץ מבית הילל – סיתת את הכתובת יד לשבעה והנעליים והקסדות. * אסתי סחייק הרלב- סיתתה את כפות הידיים. את רעיון הקמת האנדרטה, והנצחת החיילים שנפלו במקום הגה מדריך הטיולים גיל ברנר. סלעי הבזלת היו כנראה במקום בעת התקרית, ויש עליהם סימני פגיעות כדורים. כל העבודות מבוצעות על ידי האומנים בהתנדבות מלאה וללא כל תמורה, מתוך רצון להנציח חיילים שנהרגו במקום, ושאף אחד בעצם לא זוכר, ןכדבריו של יובל: "עכשיו הם חקוקים בסלע- יזכרו אותם לנצח".תכלס, מה רוצים???הכוונה של היוצרים היא לחנוך את האנדרטה ביום 4 באפריל 2015 64 שנים בדיוק לאחר התקרית, בנוכחות בני משפחות הנופלים. הבעיה היא שעד היום, הם לא הצליחו למצוא קצה חוט אל המשפחות. רוב הנופלים היו רווקים למעט שמחה כהן, שהיה נשוי ואשתו היתה בהריון בעת נפילתו, ולאחר נפילתו נולדה לו בת (שהיום היא כבת 64). * אתר רוטר נט * עוד פרטים על התקרית ראו כאן זקני יהודי "לוס אנגלס" מפרשים מונחים באידיש - מחכים ! thumb|ימין|335 px thumb|ימין|335 px יידיש. זו שפה עשירה מבחינה תרבותית משותפת לקשישים של לוס אנג'לס הבית היהודי! בדיוק בזמן לימים הנוראים, שעשינו וידאו מיוחד לחלוק את המחשבות 'הקשישים שלנו על המשמעויות של המילים ביידיש האהובות שלנו. אנו מקווים שתיהנו לצפות בו ככל שלא עושים את זה! 7וכך התכנסה קבוצה של זקנים בבית אבות ב"לוס אנגלס" ושם הסבירו לציבור (באנגלית פשוטה) משמעות ביטויים שכיחים באידיש. המונחים הכלולים בפולקלור של יהודי ארצות הברית היו, בין השאר: * בחלק הראשון -schvitz, schmuck, tuchus * ובחלק השני - shmegegge' meshuugenaia' gyell זה סרט וידאו מתוק, עם משתתפים היושבים בסביבה מודרנית.Bingo screen—seeming to really enjoy their on-camera walk down memory lane. "זה כל כך מצחיק שאנחנו באים מפסים שונים, אבל שפת יידיש והשירים ביידיש הם תמיד אותו הדבר," אומרת אישה אחת. חשוב מכל, זה נקרא "יידיש חלק ראשונה", מה שאומר שבהחלט יש "חלק שני" ואולי אפילו חלק שלישי בעתיד שלנו. חוקרים את הנמל הקיסרי של רומא - "המשושה" שרואים מהמטוס הנוחת ברומא מיקום משוער - 32 ק"מ דרומית-מערבית לרומא - בגדה הצפונית של נהר הטיבר בתחום הכפר הנוכחי Porto הנמל הקיסרי של רומא הוא נושא הכתבה של Jason Urbanus בירחון Arcaeology - A publication of the Archaeological Institute of America מיום 10 בפברואר 2015 thumb|650px|מרכז|De Agostini Picture Library/Bridgeman Images)Portus, now some two miles from the Mediterranean shoreline, was built by the Romans in the 1st century A.D. to be their main maritime port. A 16th-century fresco in the Vatican Palace shows an idealized reconstruction of Portus’ grand architectural and engineering features. thumb|350px|ימין|ראו "האגם המשושה" - The mouth of the Tiber, with the hexagonal harbour of Portus at upper middle (modern day "Lago Traiano"). הנמל הוקם על-ידי הקיסרים: קלאודיוס וטריאנוס כתוספת לנמל שהיה באוסטיה העתיקה. וכך פותחת הכתבה:"עשרים קילומטרים מדרום-מערב רומא, מוסתרת על ידי שדות חקלאיים, יערות, והתשתית המודרנית של אחד משדות התעופה העמוסות ביותר באירופה, נמצא את מה שעשוי להיות ההישג ההנדסי הגדול ביותר של רומא העתיקה, וניתן לטעון החשוב ביותר: פורטוס. פורטוס היה הנמל הימי העיקרי של רומא, מעגן לאלפי ספינות בשנה. הוא שימש כמרכז העיקרי ליבוא, האחסון, וחלוקת משאבים, דגנים הכי חשוב, שהבטיח את היציבות של שני רומא והאימפריה. בעשור האחרון וחצי פורטוס היה המוקד של פרויקט שאפתן שמגלה מחדש את גדולתו של הנמל, הקשר שלה לרומא, ואת התפקיד שאין כמותו שיחק כמרכזו של הים התיכון של רומא מערכת נמל. Keay, מאוניברסיטת סאות'המפטון, הוא כיום מנהל פרויקט פורטוס, עכשיו בשנתו החמישית, אבל כבר מוביל עבודת שטח ובסביבתו מאז סוף 1990. אחד קשיי צוות התמודד בנוסף לגודל העצום של האתר הוא מורכבותו. פורטוס משתרע לא רק על שני אגני נמל מעשה ידי אדם, אבל כל התשתיות הקשורות לעיר קטנה, כוללים מקדשים, מבנים מנהליים, מחסנים, תעלות, וכבישים. *על האתר בויקיפדיה האנגלית אנציקלופדיה בריטניקה - היום - מקור עשיר למידע כללי (באנגלית) thumb|650px|מרכז| Did You Know ? The vineyards of Cape Town, South Africa, are but one of the city’s varied landscapes, which include high-rise office buildings and a beautiful seacoast - תמונה הפתיחה של האתר - 11 בפברואר 2015 אנציקלופדיה בריטניקה היא מתפרסמת ברציפות מאז 1768. היא נחשבת לאמינה, היות וערכיה נכתבים על-ידי מומחים לנושא. המהדורה המודפסת הפסיקה להופיע ומעתה היא מוגשת לציבור באמצעות האינטרנט. העיון בה, לאחר תקופת נסיון, כרוך בתשלום. עיננתי בערכים אחדים ואכן תוכנה הוא מעולה. לקוראי היהודי והישראלי היא אינה יכולה לתת שירות מלא, היות ואין בה ערכים רבים העוסקים בתחומים הייחודיים. יחד עם זאת, בשאר התחומים, לקוראי אנגלית היא יכולה לספק מידע מאמן. היתרון שלה לעומת הויקיפדיה העברית הוא במיגוון ערכיה, איכותם ואמינותם. החסרון הוא בשפה שהיא כתובה ובגישה הדורשת תשלום. יחד עם זאת, יש לציין כי הויקיפדיה העברית במספר ערכיה היא מדורגת במקום ה-30 מבין שפות העולם. אם נפחית ממספר ערכיה את אלה הקשורים ליהדות ולישראל, יסתבר לנו שכאשר מדובר בהשכלה כללית היתרון של אנציקלופדיה בריטניקה הוא גדול לאין שיעור. האתר קטגוריה:מייל יומי